Snape's Memories
by Eris historia
Summary: These are Snape's memories that Harry sees during Occlumency lessons


Disclaimer: not mine, not makin money off it, if you think I am then, well, I don't know 'bout you.  
  
A/N: this is just something I came up with after reading OoTP. By the way, my dad and I figured it out, it only took me about 9 ¾ hours to read the book, but that's rough estimates.  
  
Snape sat in his office, thinking about his Occlumency lesson with Potter. The memories Potter had seen were some that he would have rather kept private, but at least Potter hadn't seen what was in his Pensieve. Snape just sat thinking about the particular memories Potter had seen.  
  
* * *  
  
A 4-year old Severus sat in his family's living room, playing with his mother. They were playing with a model of a Quidditch field. Severus was enjoying watching the brooms and players flying around the field.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a crack in the kitchen. Severus' father, Thanatos, had just Apparated home.  
  
They saw him come into the living room. By his bloodshot eyes, they knew that he had been drinking, which wasn't a good thing, as Thanatos became very violent when he drank.  
  
"Why isn't my supper ready, woman?" Thanatos yelled. "What have you been doing all day, besides nothing? Oh I see now. You've been playing with toys all day!" Thanatos hit the model Quidditch field across the room.  
  
"Severus, pick up the toy and go up to your room," Severus' mother said in a soft, shaky voice.  
  
"Yes, boy! Hurry up too! Your worthless mother needs to get my food ready, not just sit on her lazy butt all day looking at you!"  
  
"Thanatos, it's not like that!" Severus' mother said. Thanatos backhanded her across the face.  
  
"Don't talk back to me, woman! *I* am in charge here, not you." He picked Severus' mother by the wrists and slammed her up against the wall. She was crying by now. "This is my house Terpsichore and I will not have my woman talk back to me!"  
  
Severus had crawled into a corner and was sobbing quietly, because he could not help his mother, and because he was afraid of his father.  
  
Thanatos slammed Terpsichore up against the wall again, and hit her again. "I slave all day at work, just so I can come home and find my *wife*," Thanatos spit the word out, "playing with toys with our worthless son! Your only good for one thing, woman. I don't even know why I married you!"  
  
Terpsichore was bleeding now, and when Thanatos let go of her, she slid to the floor in a crumpled heap. "Remember, woman, you're only good for one thing, and that can be easily replaced," Thanatos hissed at her before he left to do more drinking.  
  
Severus crawled over to his mother, and whispered in her ear, "Momma, Momma, are you alright?"  
  
Terpsichore just let out a choked sob before pulling Severus into a hug.  
  
* * *  
  
14-year old Severus lay on his bed in the dark. He was waiting for his father to come home, although why, he couldn't fathom. All his father did was yell at him or his mother. Severus heard the audible crack downstairs that signaled his father's homecoming. A few minutes later, he heard his parents' voices.  
  
Severus tried to drown out the fighting, but couldn't. Just to have some kind of noise, he pulled out his wand and started shooting down the flies from his bedroom ceiling. As it was Christmas holiday, he was allowed to do magic.  
  
Severus could still he the fighting from downstairs, the cracks as his father's blows landed on his mother, his mother's screams. Severus knew he couldn't stop his father. He was no match for him. He briefly wondered what it would be like to live in a house with no fighting before he rolled over and went to sleep to the sounds of fighting.  
  
* * *  
  
11-year old Severus couldn't wait! It was his first flying lesson. He waited as Madam Hooch came out and stood before the class.  
  
She gave the class the usual speech, the "up" and all that. To Severus' dismay, he could not manage to get his broom up for quite a while. Adding insult to injury, Potter and his friends all managed to get theirs up on the first try.  
  
After the entire class, including Severus, had their brooms in hand, Madam Hooch told them to mount their brooms. Severus, again, had problems with that.  
  
As Severus tried mounting the broom, it started to buck and jerk violently. He couldn't understand why it was doing that. To top it all off, the rest of the class was laughing at him. He turned to his side and saw a pretty Ravenclaw girl laughing her head off at him. He quickly turned back so that she would not see the tears in his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Snape sat in his office, finished reliving his memories. Again, he was just glad that he had put the most painful one in the Pensieve. He didn't really want Potter's faith in his father shattered, as much as he hated the boy. He also didn't want Potter to think ill of his mother. That was one reason Snape never said anything about Potter's mother. She had always stood up for him, even when he was mean to her.  
  
Even now, as he thought about it years later, it still hurt to think about his mother. His father had ended up beating her to death when Snape was 19. That was one of the reasons Snape joined the Death Eaters, to get rid of the pain of his mother's death.  
  
Snape sighed and stood up. He went to his quarters to go to an agitated sleep.  
  
*Finis*  
  
A/N: Well *Bites nails nervously* what did y'all think. I thought the first memory was my best work. Please review this. I appreciate all reviews, good or bad. And I don't care if you're reading this a year from the publish date, I'll still look at the reviews, and I'd like to hear what you thought. Thanx!  
  
~^~Eris wannabe~^~ 


End file.
